


To Dance

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Flowers, M/M, Romance, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to attend a black-tie company event, Heavy decides to buck tradition a little and ask his doktor to dance.  Medic is reluctant, but cannot resist Heavy’s charms.  They love to dance, both on and off of their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tf2-daesdemona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tf2-daesdemona).



"Would you like to dance, Doktor?"

 

*

 

Medic's eyes rolled back as his head ground into the pillow, arched to the side to allow his lover access to his neck. Stubble scratched against his sensitive skin, Heavy's teeth raking against him, lips pressed to his flesh, drawing up blood to prickle into a livid mark for the world to see. Large hands wandered the slim expanse of the German's form, caressing his sides, his shoulders, hips and legs, anything they could reach of the man beneath, bent nearly in half as the Russian's hips ground into him.

Heavy was enormous, atop him, inside him, overwhelming Medic until he was all there was. His world was Heavy, as it had been for a long time, as it ever would be. His fingers clung to broad shoulders, holding on for dear life as the big man filled him over and over, driving into him with loving abandon, the frame of their hotel bed slamming against the wall. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the beautiful giant making love to him.

He felt young again, like the fit Stuttgart youth with fresh eyes and passion for the world that war and fear had snuffed out so long ago. His stomach fluttered, his heart soared, and his lips whispered pledges of love. His legs wrapped around his lover's waist, his body welcoming the heat and pressure Heavy gave, the soft murmurs against his neck, the hands reverently exploring his warm flesh.

 

*

 

"Dance?" Medic asked, taken aback, his eyes following the outstretched hand in front of him, up that thick, muscular arm, to the face of its bearer, smiling wide, a twinkle in pale blue eyes. Heavy looked amazing, standing proud in a custom-made tuxedo that accentuated every line of his strong, bulky form perfectly. He looked larger than life, a creature of immaculate elegance and infinite power. The purple flowers at his lapel, a small gathering of heliotrope, grabbed the blue from his eyes and the crimson of his tie and magnified it all starkly against the finely-stitched black and white that garbed the handsome giant.

"Da, Doktor. Is beautiful party, with beautiful music. It seems like shame to sit here at table when the strings are singing," Heavy replied, nodding his head at the string quartet playing on a small stage nearby.

The affair was a grandiose one, suits and gowns as far at the eye could see. Apparently Reliable Excavation and Demolition had been courting several lucrative investors, and to present the best face possible, the company had decided to host the blackest of black-tie events. The hotel ballroom was expansive to say the least, festooned with tapestries and lights in glittering red, white, and gold. No expense had been spared on the dinner service and drinks, and when the mercenaries had been made aware that their presence and compliance was mandatory, even more funds had gone into making them presentable. Each was under a strongly worded set of orders to be on better than their best behavior, under pain of job termination and possible assassination. RED was not messing around this night.

The word, "presentable", as an adjective was a far cry how Heavy and Medic actually appeared, showing up together, the picture of class and grace, smiling and shaking hands and commiserating with charisma normally left as the sole domain of Spy. A peony in his lapel, a red kerchief with a two-fold point in his pocket, Medic's bright smile and infectious laugh had charmed everyone in the room, Heavy most of all.

 

*

 

"You are so beautiful," Heavy mumbled against the German's hot skin, pressing lips to one long leg, thrown over his shoulder. Soft, dark hair tickled his nose, and he rubbed his cheek against Medic's shin, relishing the feeling. Beneath him, Medic panted, groaning his appreciation, his eyes unfocused, his cheeks bright pink. The petals of the doctor's boutonniere sprang to Heavy's mind, and it was a comparison he found he quite liked.

Medic heaved his breaths, clinging to the sheets and his own thigh, his lover's hand stroking him slowly, drawing low moans out of his throat. Kneeling above him, Heavy looked so regal, so proud, so handsome. He could barely contain himself, the elated, giddy mix of emotions that swirled through his whole being, sloshing through him as the great Russian rocked their bodies together.

 

*

 

"Don't you think it a little unorthodox, two men dancing together at an event like this? A little obvious?" Medic asked, reluctant to take his beloved's hand.

"Are we not a little unorthodox? We are paid killers."

"Ja, but we were told not to make a scene, Schatz."

"Will not make scene. We are loved by all, handsome doktor and charismatic giant man. Have made good impression, so we can act up a little now, da?"

"There is no getting out of this, is there?"

"Do you really not want to dance with me, moya golubchik?"

Medic shook his head. There was no conceivable scenario in which he wouldn't rather dance with the attractive Russian beckoning him. "Of course I want to dance. I always want to dance with you, mein kuschelbär."

Heavy blushed a little at the pet name. He always did when Medic said it in public. "Then let us dance, Doktor."

Taking the big man's enormous hand, the doctor stood and let himself be led to the dance floor, where they locked hands. The string quartet had launched into a waltz, slow and pretty, presenting the two men with the perfect tempo for their movements. In steady trios, they took their steps, oblivious to the world around them. Blue eyes met blue, and all was lost to them but the handsome doktor, and his charismatic giant.

 

*

 

"Gott," Medic whimpered, clawing at his lover's shoulders, "I am so close, Heavy!"

"Come for me, Doktor," the Heavy rumbled, tightening his grip on the smaller man's cock, his strokes picking up, doubling the pace of his thrusts. "Want to hear you come. Want to feel you come."

"I love you so much." The doctor arched his back, trembling, so near the edge. "Gott, I love you."

"And I love you."

Medic clenched his jaw, his eyes fluttering shut. Lost in sensation, Heavy stroking him, Heavy deep inside of him, Heavy atop him, groaning softly, whispering words of love and adoration, he let himself sink into absolute bliss. His fingers tightened their grip on those broad shoulders, and curling in on himself, the doctor let a high whine issue forth, trailed by his jaw dropping open, a shrill groan forcing its way out, crying his release to the heavens. He shuddered as ecstasy washed through him, draining just as quickly as he spent himself into Heavy's hand, his eyes fluttering open when he finished, panting out his lover's name.

Heavy lurched forward, coaxed over the edge by the tight clench of the German's body around him, watching him shake and writhe so in the throes of his climax. His groan was quiet, choked, held in his throat. His arms found their way around the doctor, pulling him close as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting until he was spent.

Collapsing together, Heavy pressed kisses to Medic's cheeks and lips, breathing his scent deeply, trying to take in all of him with all of his senses, as if he were about to fade from existence. "You are most handsome man I have ever seen," the giant murmured, pressing their foreheads together.  
Medic smiled, "It is only because you have never truly seen yourself in person. A mirror is a shallow thing that cannot hope to capture you."

"You say such poetic things, Doktor. Is hard to believe I am the poet of the two of us."

"You have simply done a very good job of rubbing off on me."

They shared a short laugh, Heavy rolling off of Medic to lie beside him, wrapping his mighty arms around the smaller man and pulling him close. His eyes flicked to their tuxedos, lying haphazardly across a chair in the corner of their hotel room. "Thank you, Doktor. For dancing with me at party. It is hard for me. I want to show our love to entire world. Want to yell from tops of tallest mountains, tell the tale of my handsome doktor and how he moves me. But is not thing I can do. So when you danced with me, it was much quieter way for me to do that."

"Mein schatz, I understand what you mean. How could I say no? Besides, you are a wunderbar dancer."

"I am lucky. Have perfect partner. I love to dance with my doktor." One massive hand found its way to Medic's behind and gave it a meaningful squeeze. "Especially if it is not on feet."

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy's boutonniere is a flower representing eternal love.  
> Medic's boutonniere is a flower representing life, healing, and happy marriage.


End file.
